Throne
by Izzu
Summary: Hwarang. The fight for the throne of Silla turned out not to be as simple as he thought it would be.
1. Chapter 1

_"I trust that you would make the right choice..."_

For some reason, he wondered if Aro truly realised what her words would mean when she said it to him. If she only knew... considering she hasn't yet found out about his true identity, much less being aware of the plans of some of the people in Silla right now. And Aro used to protect Jidwi... which would mean that all these times, she was aware that Jidwi was the king.

He had always wondered about that... and he wondered what would Aro think, if she found out that her real brother, Makmoon... or the real Seonu, was killed because he saw Jidwi's face.

Regardless, he would have to make his choice now..

xxx

 _"Then... the next time we meet. we'll be enemies."_

Jidwi didn't even try to move away as he swung his sword down. As if he really wanted _him_ to strike him down! Like last time...

 _"Then, kill him then!"_

This person... wasn't even attempting to escape from him. If he had really _intended_ to kill the young king tonight, he wouldn't even have a hard time doing it.

Seonu lifted his sword again and placed it inches from Jidwi's neck again. Jidwi had thrown his blade earlier, so the guy was truly helpless this time. He could so easily make his kill, just with a slight movement of his wrist...

"I wanted to change Silla with you."

Jidwi repeated his words again to him. Of his desire to end the unnecessary deaths caused by the Bone-rank system. To change Silla into something more than what it already was; to unite the Three Kingdoms. Jidwi's voice didn't waver, even when his eyes were already wet with tears.

Yet for some reason, his own will started to waver.

He thought he had the stronger will and justification to become king. He thought he was a much _better_ candidate than Jidwi, the cowardly king that hide his own face from his people. Yet, he never thought of achieving the things Jidwi wanted to achieve. He only thought of _just_ protecting his own people, yet Jidwi... did not only wish to protect Silla's people but he wanted to change Silla itself!

 _"I too, am fighting by myself!"_

Suddenly he recalled something that Jidwi has said before. Back then, he had brushed it aside, refusing to believe that Jidwi really was struggling by himself. How could someone who constantly hide his identity from the people, be a good king?

Yet right now... Seonu wondered if he had been wrong in his judgement.

"Can what you dream of... come true?"

Of course, he also had desired to change Silla as well, but he hadn't really thought about it much. Yet Jidwi... he already had an idea of what he wanted to do! He could see it in Jidwi's eyes, his words were not just an empty proclamation. He could see a strong determination in his eyes; something he failed to notice in him before.

"It will not be easy. But if I do not try and just breathe, I will be living but I will not be alive."

"What if... I eliminate those trying to kill you?"

xxx

Seonu glanced up towards the shop building in front of him.

 _"I don't need you to kill for me. I'll take control of the throne... with the Hwarang."_

He snorted. Why did Jidwi have so much faith over the Hwarang? Despite the fact they were so easily swayed when they thought that _he_ was the king. How could Jidwi think that those kids would suddenly turn around and support him? He didn't even allow _him_ to do anything to convince the kids to choose their allegiance.

 _"You can't force them to make their own choice. How could Hwarang remain free if you do so? I want_ _ **them**_ _to choose me out of their own volition."_

 _"The people have grown to respect the Hwarang. So if they were to choose me, the people should also be able to trust their judgement."_

Seonu glanced down towards the envelope in his hand. It was the message that Jidwi told him to pass to Chief Kim. He frowned as he recalled the rest of the events that happened the night before at the throne room.

Jidwi had told him to relay his message to Wehwa later in the day. So the young king had called for Paoh to bring him some writing utensils. And while waiting for Jidwi to write his letter, he couldn't help noticing that Jidwi's left arm was hanging oddly. It was then he noticed the slightly torn sleeve and the bleeding wrist underneath. It alarmed him that Jidwi said nothing about it and bear the pain silently. He thought he'd just cut the bracelet from the wrist that he expected Jidwi to put it on. He didn't expect the cut to be much deeper than he thought it would be.

 _"Just leave it, it's not that bad..."_

He recalled trying to tend to Jidwi's wound, at the protest of the latter. Claiming that the cut wasn't too deep, but he could see how much the blood still flow from the wound. It must have hurt a lot, yet Jidwi acted as if it was nothing. Despite how he could see him trying so hard to keep the wounded wrist from shaking too much. And he wondered if he had only imagined it—While he was tending to Jidwi's wrist, it seemed to be _smaller_ than his own.

Not saying that he thought Jidwi's wrists was like a woman's, but a thought had crossed his mind that time that the wrist he was holding to still belonged to a _child_. A child that still needed to be protected, despite how Jidwi would have insisted that he was not. Somehow _that_ made him want to protect the young king even _more_.

Seonu snorted by himself. To think that he'd almost killed that young king by mistake. Well, time to greet the old man again.


	2. Chapter 2

_"What if... I eliminate those trying to kill you?"_

His heart tend to be faster than his thoughts, and sometimes he surprised himself as well. Why did he say that, last night? But then, the more he kept thinking along that line of thought... he started to come to the answer. It should explain why... for a while now, he kept hesitating about killing Jidwi after finally becoming sure that he was indeed King Jinheung.

In the end, Jidwi wasn't the one _truly_ at fault for Makmoon's death. Sure, Makmoon was killed because he saw Jidwi's face. Thus the Queen ordered for him to be killed. But why would she do that? Certainly to protect her own son. He'd do the same too, if anything would try to harm Aro. Though perhaps, not to that extremity.

All these times he was in Hwarangdo, he saw enough of how far the Queen would do in order to keep her son safe. But that also brings him to another question. Who... was it that threatens Jidwi's life?

When he started thinking about it, it made sense. It fitted with the many other things that happened to him when everyone had thought that he was Jinheung. When the rumours that the king was hiding in Hwarangdo started to spread. Assassins tried to kill him, Hanseong died in his place for the same reason... and there was that plot to get them killed when they were escorting the princess's delegation to Baekje. If those occurrences was to be a mere _hint_ of what danger Jidwi had always faced throughout his life, how could the Queen _not_ went to the extremities just to protect her child?

Seonu shook his head in wonder.

To think that he almost acted in the same way as the Queen in order to protect the all-important _king_. If Jidwi didn't stop him... if he had been the same as his mother...

He recalled another exchange he had with Jidwi before he left the palace last night. Somehow that exchange pained his heart even more than how he had felt before...

 _"Seonu... before you leave, I wanted to ask you something."_

 _"By this point, it was clear already that you're not Aro's real brother. But considering your circumstances before, does that mean... that friend of yours that the Commandant slew... was he—?"_

He could not forget how devastated Jidwi had looked then. Even when he didn't give an answer to the question, it's already clear that Jidwi had started to figure out the answer for himself. As if Jidwi didn't already look as if he was suffering alone by himself.

Yet...

That person _still_ wanted to change Silla with him. That person _still_ wanted him to be by his side! How could he... after all these times, to still want _him_ as an ally? Enough that Jidwi would risk his own life to get _him_ to trust him? What if, he had actually _hurt_ Jidwi?

 _"Ever since I was born, I never had any friends. And now, I think you're my only friend. I like you a lot..."_

 _"Even if I am the king, can't we still be friends?"_

 _"I wanted to change Silla with you..."_

What kind of an ill-fated relationship did he have with Jidwi? Not just as someone who loved the very same woman... but also as someone who also shared the same Sacred Bone bloodline.

He looked up to realise that the sun had already come out and that he had unconsciously sauntered towards Master Ahnji's home. Just as he thought of running over to the place, he saw two figures walking out of the compound in secret.

It was Paoh and Aro.

 _"Leave Aro to me. There's no doubt that Park Youngshil would try to use her to get to you. Whatever happens after this, I need you to trust me. No matter what was the result that comes."_

Seonu sighed. Starting now until a few days more, he would have to have to get busy. There's a lot of things that he needed to do.

xxx

"What are you planning to do?"

He turned back towards the older man, as Seonu braced himself for what was to come. Jidwi had warned him to not be too eager to reveal his true intentions to Wehwa. As much as the young king had trusted their teacher, there's no telling if Park Youngshil hadn't sent anyone to watch them. So he had to be discreet.

And he had to agree with Jidwi, seeing how his meeting earlier with Park Youngshil turned out. Park Youngshil would have still be suspicious of him for the sudden change of attitude.

Seonu shrugged as he turned his attention back to Wehwa. The old man stared at him warily. Well, it was expected. Even if he could openly say that he's now aiming to support Jidwi and not pursuing the throne any longer, there's no guarantee that their teacher would trust him. It was expected that Chief Kim would be cautious of him.

"What kind of a king are you wishing for?"

He almost let out a surprised cry. He didn't really have high hopes that the old teacher would ask him that question again after hearing his answers last time. But Jidwi insisted that Wehwa would raise the same question again. And how he should answer that question, should be enough to gain their teacher's trust. And Jidwi was right.

Last time, the old man had given him a disapproving look for the answer that he gave. But this time it was different. This time, Seonu was prepared. This time, he had a _better_ answer.

An answer given by the rightful king.

* * *

Writing Seonu was a bit tricky on this part, hopefully I get his character and thoughts right.


	3. Chapter 3

Somehow he started to want to question himself; whether or not what he did earlier was right. Because despite their last exchange, Jidwi had returned to Hwarangdo to introduce himself. And despite saying that he wouldn't _force_ anyone in Hwarangdo to serve him, he came just to do _that_.

But perhaps Jidwi _did_ want him to show that kind of response. To show the rest of the Hwarangs that they're still _free_ to make their own choices, regardless of even the _king's orders_. And in a way, Jidwi also finally given him a time limit to work with. He had to somehow try to get the rest of the Hwarangs to _willingly_ support Jidwi in four days. He needed to get everyone to accept Jinheung as their king within that time frame and swore their _loyalties_ to him without question.

Yet, did he came too _strongly_ earlier? What if his earlier opposition towards Jidwi made the others see Jidwi as an _incompetent_ king? That would certainly be bad! And he overheard some of the boys making fun of the way Jidwi announced his true identity. Somehow that makes him wonder if he had sabotaged his own efforts to try to gain support for his cousin, who was also his king.

"You guys are so dense. Do you only see things on the appearance only? Somehow I'm questioning your level of intelligence."

Seonu carefully turned around and tried to get a peek of the people in the canteen. Some of the Hwarangs had gathered to eat, and some of them started to form groups of their own. And now, a few were turning their attentions towards the person that spoke earlier.

It was Banryu.

xxx

Yeowool glanced around him as everyone's attention was directed towards them. It felt suddenly uncomfortable now, with just the two of them sitting here. Their table looked quite empty with Jidwi (it was still weird to suddenly refer him as Sammaekjong so suddenly) and Suho not around. And where the hell was Seonu? He sighed. If only Hanseong was still alive... that kid would have also sat on their table. And he wouldn't feel so _outnumbered_.

Yeowool glanced towards Banryu, who was _still_ wearing his serious look.

"Well..." he said, laughing nervously. "You surprised me, Banryu. Considering you used to oppose the queen so much before, I didn't expect you to be supportive of the king so suddenly. But I guess it's because Jidwi used to be our roommate. You're going to accept him as your king now, is it?"

Immediately Banryu turned his head towards him and slammed his hand on the table, defensively. "It's not because of that!" Yeowool snickered as his friend started fidgeting by himself. Banryu turned his glance away from him and faced the others still watching them.

"I don't like the queen, but I guess it's mostly because I used to also follow my father's stand on the matter. Regardless, I don't really have any opinion on the queen." Banryu shook his head.

"Just that... don't you guys _notice_ it? Jidwi finally revealed his identity to us now, don't anyone want to find out why? He had been keeping this secret by himself all these times... why do you think he finally comes out now? Despite the fact, some people in this kingdom probably would have still be trying to kill him before he could reclaim the throne."

Yeowool bit his lips. Now that Banryu mentioned it, the thought started to cross his mind. How did Sammaekjong manage to stay hidden all these times? Of course, seeing that Paoh turned out to be Sammaekjong's royal guard, they must have been together all these times. But certainly, there should be other people who have met them: even in passing, to actually be able to find out their identities. Yet strangely, there were none. How did the queen manage to keep Jidwi's identity a secret for so long?

Were the rumours he heard before... true? That the reason no one has ever _known_ how the king looked like, was that those that _did_... never lived to tell tales of it. He heard many people making their own assumptions but he never paid heed of them. Since many of those assumptions were quite ridiculous and stupid. But he _did_ remember something. The night when the previous king has died, the palace were quite in an uproar. There was so much power struggle happening around him that the moment he was old enough to understand the situation, he refused to have anything to do with it and remained neutral. It was around that time he heard that the queen had sent Sammaekjong into a life of hiding. He never understood why at that time. Was it because the Queen wanted to protect her son from danger? From even _within_ the palace?

Yeowool recalled the few incidents that occurred in Hwarangdo before. There was that night when assassin had come to try to kill Seonu. And then, there's also... Hanseong. All that happened after the rumours that Seonu was the king started to spread...

He glanced back towards Banryu as the young man shrugged.

"You guys should have heard about it already by now, or at least _rumours_ about it..." Banryu added before turning his glance elsewhere. Yeowool tried to follow his line of sights and realised that Banryu was staring towards a certain _Hwarang_ , who was always notorious in Hwarangdo for being a gossipmonger. He turned back to look at Banryu.

"There were clamours at the palace earlier about demanding the queen to abdicate, before Jidwi come out and revealed his true identity. Do you really think that Jidwi coming out in the open like that was a part of the queen's plans? I don't think so."

xxx

"Did you guys forget that the Queen _wasn't_ the one that brought Jidwi here to be a Hwarang?"

Seonu smiled as he continued eavesdropping on the argument happening on the other side of the wall. Park Banryu used to be one of the most troublesome people that he had ever come in contact with, ever since he joined the Hwarang. Yet, right now... it seemed that Banryu had turned into a trustworthy ally. It was an unexpected turn of event, considering that Park Yeongshil was Banryu's stepfather. He had worried that he might not be able to get Banryu to join his side... but perhaps that worry was unfounded.

"Master Seonu... what are you doing?"

Seonu jumped, before turning around to see Dansae staring back at him. He hastily backed away from him.

"What? You mean what am I doing? Nothing! Nothing to see here!"

He had fled towards the dormitories without thinking. But just as he started to stop and gathered his thoughts, he started to wonder. Did Dansae come back to rejoin the Hwarang's rank?

* * *

Ah, this chapter is the hardest one so far to figure out. And cos I also needed to do some reference check. Since even if this story diverts a lot from actual Silla history, I do still need to make it believable. Finally got Banryu and Yeowool into the action, cos we can't neglect them. Though I did have some bit of problems trying to get their characters right. Also, I had to double check the part regarding Dansae.

Edit: Decided to use the actor's name for the dude that have all the gossips. Cos apparently he didn't have a name? Well I THINK that actor is the guy. Since I can't find any other pics of Lee Pungwoon save one. And he's the only one that have the closest look. Can't remember if he was ever addressed by name.


	4. Chapter 4

"Seonu!"

He turned around just as the trio ran up to see him.

Yeowool gasped as he tried to catch his breath. "Seonu, we need to talk. Everything that happened today had been hectic, but there are things that we need to confirm first. You're not going to fight Jidwi, are you? That earlier scene from before, that's not you trying to challenge Jidwi—I mean, the king for the throne, was it?"

Seonu gave him a look of surprise. "Yeowool, I didn't expect you to suddenly react so hard over this..."

Yeowool rolled his eyes at him. "Are you seriously thinking that you're the only one with the Sacred Bone bloodline here? I may not know who my father is, but my mother was one... so I'm at least half. Don't you think this matter would affect me as well? Just because I'm not interested in the throne doesn't mean that I shouldn't be allowed to have my say on this!"

Seonu let out a chuckle. "You say that you had no interest in the throne, so why do you have to care anyway over the things that I want to do?"

"Well, Jidwi is my friend and now he's also my cousin. Of course, I need to support him! But I guess, you're also my cousin in that sense as well—Still, do you have to do this? It's one thing to see the royal family having the fight to claim the throne, but both of you are our friends! Don't you think something like this would affect all of us greatly?" Yeowool frowned as he suddenly recalled his first meeting with Jidwi. Now that he thought of it, Jidwi did seemed to have recognised him back then. Or was he just imagining it? He shook his head suddenly.

And it's strange how one's memory worked. Like earlier when Jidwi's entourage arrived in Hwarang and seeing Jidwi introduced himself as king, his mind had turned blank and was only recalling the image of the cold-hearted queen in Jidwi's place. And even much earlier when he found out about Jidwi's true identity, he couldn't recall any memories of him interacting with Jidwi or even him being nice to the young king. Yet now, as he tried to fight for his friend (and cousin's) sake... suddenly all of the memories started to resurface one by one.

"I used to say that my hobby was watching fights and fires. But to be frank, I have my own limits," Yeowool gave Seonu a stern look. "It's one thing to watch others fight for fun, it's another when those fights lead to death." He sighed, "I have to admit that when Jidwi came here this morning as a king, he felt like a total stranger to me. But then I started to recall all of the things we've done together in this place, I realised... that it's not possible for the person that I had known ever since entering this place to change overnight. The same thing I could say to you, Master Seonu."

Yeowool shrugged. "After that, I started thinking much more clearly. Of course after revealing his true identity, it's not possible for Jidwi to behave like he used to be. It's just not proper. Anyway, if I had considered Jidwi to be a good friend before—it's not right for me to stop considering him as a friend now after knowing who he truly is. So as a friend, I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to him. It's already enough that we have lost Hanseong, I don't want to lose another friend. Or two. Especially not over the throne of Silla."

Banryu placed a hand on Yeowool's shoulder as he gestured for him to calm down. He turned to face Seonu. "I shouldn't have to explain myself anyway, but I thought you were better than this. Aren't you and Jidwi close? Did you want the throne so much that you're willing to sacrifice your friend?"

Seonu snorted. "My relationship with Jidwi was far more complicated than you could ever imagine. How could you three even able to understand any of it?"

"This is just not you, Master Seonu," Dansae finally spoke. "I don't see you as someone who would thirst for power."

"This is a ruse, right?" Banryu spoke again. "Tell me that you're not serious. I know that you—and I guess, your real father—have met my stepfather a few times already. Are you really doing what I think you are doing, or are you just pretending? Please tell us your true intention, I–you can't seriously want to ally with my stepfather now, are you?"

"Don't you trust us?" added Yeowool as Seonu finally let out a sigh. "Can't you even be honest to us? Or are we just pieces of the chess now for you to play around with?"

Seonu flinched as Yeowool's words stung him badly. "That's not what I–Fine, I'll tell you guys what's really going on. But let us talk somewhere less open. I'll tell you everything."

xxx

Yeowool closed the doors to their room tightly as Banryu gave Seonu a long stare.

"Now talk, what was your intention?" he asked right away. "I know that my stepfather and his people had been instigating things behind the scenes these days. That children song that started circulating around town being one. No doubt it's one of his plans to try removing Jidwi from the throne. My stepfather originally wanted to use me as part of his plans, but now I guess he's set his sights on you."

Banryu bit his lips. "So are you actually planning on going along with his scheme? Don't you think that perhaps my stepfather was just using you to get to the throne?"

"Of course..." Seonu answered calmly, as the trio stared at him in surprise. "I know that. That was why I approached him–"

Banryu started to open his mouth to interject before Seonu continued. "–That was the only way I could do to protect Jidwi. In return for protecting Aro, since the enemy would have wanted to use her to really force my hand to fight against Jidwi."

"What?" Banryu and Yeowool exclaimed together in confusion.

"Are you trying to pull our legs?" Banryu exclaimed as Seonu tried to explain.

"Banryu. You of all people should have known what your stepfather was like. Do you think he would stop scheming behind the scene, just because he's found a fodder to use to fight against the king?" Banryu made a face before closing his mouth again. Seonu continued. "Knowing Park Youngshil, he would've made many other plans to make sure the he reached his goals. I shouldn't disregard that possibility since that old man was capable of doing it. Jidwi is safe at the palace now, but that doesn't mean that no one could hurt him there."

Seonu shrugged. "If those people were already daring enough to try to kill Jidwi when he had been keeping his identity a secret, what would you think they're capable off now... when Jidwi was openly revealing himself to everyone? If I could convince them that using me as a pawn was the only method they needed to force Jidwi to give up the throne, I'll gladly offer myself on the deed even if it meant that I'll be misunderstood."

Yeowool frowned. "Then, what about the incident this morning?"

"That?" Seonu nervously scratched his head. "W-well, that... I thought that it was something I needed to say. While I know that it's important for Jidwi to have everyone here to be supporting him, it's also important to have everyone here doing it out of their own choice. Not because the king ordered them to; not because they had no other choice. That was actually what Jidwi wants too... but I guess, it was hard for him to do that in his position."

He rolled his eyes at them. "I was at my wit's end too. Jidwi told me that I shouldn't try to forcefully make the others swear their loyalties to him, yet I have to also try to achieve that goal. I was never really good at talking fancy stuff and then I have to do this. On the other hand, the earlier charade would have been convincing enough for any spies working with Park Youngshil to believe that I was trying to oppose the king for real."

"Seriously?" Banryu asked again. "Don't you think that you're actually making things much worse instead? Didn't you hear how some of the Hwarangs have started to make fun of the way Jidwi announced himself?"

Seonu laughed nervously. "I thought so too... But then I saw the incident at the canteen earlier. I saw how you guys stood up in Jidwi's defence when some of the boys were talking badly about him. If you guys could believe in him despite what happened this morning, surely the rest could do it as well."

He shrugged. "To be frank, even I doubted that this would work well, but Jidwi insisted for things to be done this way. Even if the risks could be too high for him."

"Risks? What do you mean, Master Seonu?"

Seonu waved his hand at Dansae. "Aish, stop it with the honorifics. You're no longer just an apprentice now, are you? We're equals now," he said, before turning his attention to the other two. "I'm just saying, because the only few people here in Hwarangdo that knew Jidwi very well were just us. And Suho is still at the palace, serving the queen." He sighed. "Not that I don't trust the others as much, but it was only just recently that the truth about Jidwi was let out, and to expect the others to swear allegiance to him so suddenly? I don't really have that much confidence. Even I barely knew the others that well and to expect me to be able to unify everyone to support the king? Well, I'm not sure I could do that by myself."

Banryu laughed. "Of course you can't,"

Yeowool nodded in agreement before adding, "But isn't that why you got us?"

Seonu turned to look at Dansae as his friend looked thoughtful.

"I don't know Master Jidwi that much but I know Paoh thought of him highly," Dansae shrugged before turning to face Seonu. "Surely I should be of some help too..."

Seonu smiled. "Thank you, you three..." he started to say before Banryu and Yeowool began hitting him for acting silly.

* * *

Decided to use the term that was used in KBSW to refer to Dansae's old position in this. (Well, if I remembered it right. Head of disciple was really a mouthful tbh). That aside, I really cracked my head so much to get Yeowool and Banryu's character right, so hopefully, I don't butcher them so much. I need to get them deciding to support Jidwi to be convincing enough.


	5. Chapter 5

Seonu stepped out into the courtyard before smiling. The day seemed to be promising. He got the others to help him to try to convince rest of the Hwarangs that Jidwi could be a great king, and that they should try to decide for themselves of whom they should serve. Unaffected by their fathers' stances. That would not be an easy task, yet he would still try to achieve it. And now that he had some help, his burden might end up not becoming too heavy to carry alone. And that, was a good thought.

He glanced towards some of the Hwarangs that were loitering around the area. Somehow... that made him recall the conversation he had last night after he told Yeowool, Banryu and Dansae of his true intentions.

xxx

"Seonu..."

He turned towards Banryu to see his friend frowning at him. "Earlier, you said your relationship with Jidwi was far too _complicated_ for the rest of us to even imagine. What did you mean about that?"

Seonu bit his lips. "That..." he gave each of them a brief glance, "... you guys haven't mentioned this even once to me ever since you guys heard that I'm a Sacred Bone—All of you should have realised it already that I'm not Aro's real brother, right?"

Yeowool shrugged. "Yeah, we figured that out already... but what about it? Even Jidwi lied about being Chief Kim's nephew... so seeing your situation being the same, I don't see what's the deal about it. Though I still don't get how Queen Jisoo comes into the story. But I suppose you'd explain that?"

Seonu sighed. "About that... well, Master Ahnji and the queen had their _own_ complicated issues but I didn't care to know about it. Neither of them knew who I truly was and the queen had thought that I'm Master Ahnji's son. They probably had _something_ between them, in which I ended up being dragged along."

He glanced towards his friends again. "No, that wasn't what _truly_ made my relationship complicated with Jidwi."

Seonu rubbed the side of his head. "First, I need to tell you guys that I _used_ to have a very close friend. That friend and I... we grew up as peasants in a village outside the city's gate."

Banryu frowned. "A friend..." he drawled before he's eyes suddenly lighted up."Wait! That time long ago at Okta! That person that Kang Sung beat up. That's... Aro's _real brother_?"

Seonu nodded. "That friend... was killed by the queen's commandant. Because he saw Jidwi's face by accident. You guys knew that rumour, isn't it? Anyone who've seen the king's face never lived to tell the tale." He sighed again. "Master Ahnji took me in afterwards and told me to live as his son. The rest, you guys should know already. So now you know how complicated my situation was with Jidwi... right? And Jidwi _even_ fell in love with Aro..."

Banryu and Dansae went quiet as Yeowool blinked. "This... did Jidwi—? I-I mean... after all that, why are you still supporting Jidwi as King?"

Seonu turned to face them. "I _don't_... at first. I used to want to kill that guy... the one who was the _reason_ for my friend's death. Even if it was not his fault, I used to blame him for it." He snorted halfheartedly.

"But that guy _knew_. _Not_ about my friend being Aro's real brother—but he _knew_ that my friend died because of him."

Seonu started towards his bed and sat, suddenly feeling lethargic. Then again, this was the first time he actually _talked_ about this to someone else. What he felt about everything.

"That guy—Jidwi, he _knew_... yet despite that, he wanted to keep being my friend. Even after I kept telling him I'd kill him if I'm sure he was _truly_ the king. Even after finding out that I could be his enemy—a _challenger_ to his rights to the throne, that person _still_ told me that he wanted to change Silla with me."

Seonu blinked as tears started welling in his eyes. He wiped the tears away. "Despite everything, Jidwi wanted _me_ to be his friend." He snorted. "He told me that I was his one and _only_ friend."

He glanced towards Banryu. "When you hear him say that to you, would you still want to betray him? That person, he would've just let me kill him without a fight rather than kill me. How could I not want to protect him?"

Yeowool suddenly sniffled, as he tried to act nonchalant. He laughed.

"Now, wasn't that just _stupid_?" he exclaimed. "Aah, Jidwi... why are you so stupid? We're your friends too! How could you _think_... that we won't consider you as _our_ friend as well? _Idiot_..."

Seonu also started to laugh. "When you said it like that... it _does_ sound silly," he said before noticing that Banryu and Dansae were smiling as well, even though Banryu _did_ look like he was trying too hard to keep his cool. He stood up again as he faced Banryu.

"Now it's _my_ turn to ask. How about you? I know _already_ that you are taking Jidwi's side but I want to hear you say it to me properly. Are you _sure_ that you're fine with doing this? I mean, we're going to fight your stepfather after all... and even your _real_ father was part of that faction..."

Banryu stared back at him with full resolution. "Yes. I'm very much sure about this decision than I ever had my whole life. And this was the _first time_ I'm making my own choices, instead of following my stepfather's orders. And it might be _good_ for my family... if I do something to stop my stepfather from continuing his schemes. He's been treating my father like trash after all." He shrugged, "If you want to _also_ know my reasoning, well... like Yeowool, I started recalling many things as well from the past. Many things... about _Jidwi_. I _know_ that he's a good guy."

Yeowool stared at him in amusement as Banryu stepped back in embarrassment. "I never really cared about the politics so much before but... somehow I thought, perhaps it wouldn't be so bad if someone like Jidwi could become my king."

xxx  
 _  
"...perhaps it wouldn't be so bad if someone like Jidwi could become my king."_

Seonu smiled at the memory. He never really _thought_ of this before... but the two of them really _did_ have some good friends. Jidwi and him. He never thought a day could come that he could consider any other people; other than Makmoon, as his friends. But he did.

That felt good.

* * *

Hope I do them right.


End file.
